What Use To Be
by talk2thebecky
Summary: Can Phoebe cope with Charlie and Cole's death?
1. Phoebe's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. I do own Jamie and Charlie. I am not making any money off of this story. Who would pay me?  
  
In my story, Andy didn't die and he and Prue are married.  
  
What Use To Be  
  
Phoebe sat there in the underworld trying to digest what she has just done. Cole had just gone to inform the Source of Phoebe's decision, which left her alone with Leo. She stole a glance in his direction. Phoebe though that that he looked like someone had just beat the crap out of him, someone may as well have.  
  
"Leo," Phoebe replied softly, not meeting his eyes. She saw him glance in her direction. "Do me a favor. Don't tell them what happened."  
  
Leo was now gawking at Phoebe. "Phoebe, they have a right to know what happened and what you did for them."  
  
Phoebe turned her head towards Leo, and is when he saw that her eyes were full of tears. "I can't get the image of Prue out of my head before we left. She was upset, and the last thing I need is for you to tell her that all this happened because I wanted Cole back. I don't care what you tell them, just don't ell them the truth. Please Leo."  
  
At seeing how upset Phoebe was Leo agreed to her request. Leo moved closer to comfort Phoebe.  
  
Cole entered the Source's chambers. "My Lord, she has agreed to your proposal."  
  
The Source sat high up on his throne and replied, "Thank you Belthazare. I shall ask you to remind your witch of the repercussions of crossing me."  
  
"As you wish my lord," Cole replied as he bowed in front of the dark towering figure. He rose, turned, and walked out of the Source's chambers. As Cole was walking back to where he left Phoebe and Leo, he realized what the Source was planning to do. He sprinted back to Phoebe and Leo.  
  
Cole rounded the corner that held Phoebe and Leo. He had them in his site. "Leo, get up there now. He's going to go back to right before Shax attacked. Hurry, get back now!" Cole saw him whisper something to Phoebe, then orb out.  
  
Leo orbed into the Manor right behind Prue and Piper as they were fighting Shax. He touched their shoulders and orbed them up to the attic.  
  
Prue shoved Leo's hand off her shoulder and yelled, "What the hell did you do that for?"  
"I did it to save your lives. Shax could have killed you otherwise." Leo wasn't exactly sure how much he should tell them. He figured he would just wait and see if they even asked.  
  
"Leo," now it was Piper's turn, "where is Phoebe? Prue called to her a couple of seconds after she ran up to the attic and she didn't answer. Now, we are in the attic and no Phoebe."  
  
Oh shit! Leo thought. Great, what am I suppose to tell them? "Well, Phoebe called me when she couldn't find a spell. When I got here I asked her to run an errand for me and I came down here to save you two." Phew, that was a close one.  
  
Piper and Prue stole a glance at each other, then turned to Leo and burst into s small fit of giggles. "Yeah right Leo. No offense but you are a horrible liar, now where is my sister?" Piper asked, still in a slight fit of giggles.  
  
Leo, upset by his inability to make up a good lie on the spot, decided to tell them something partly true. "I can't tell you," Leo said truthfully.  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell us? Why not?" Prue demanded.  
  
"I promised Phoebe I wouldn't tell you," Leo said in his defense.  
  
"Phoebe told you not to tell us," Piper said while glancing at Prue, "that could only mean one thing."  
  
"That Phoebe is doing something we wouldn't approve of, which means that she is in trouble. Leo where is she, this could be life or death?" Prue asked anxiously.  
  
"Look Prue, I know you are worried about her, but don't be. She is fine cause she's with Cole." Leo stated, forgetting that the two ladies standing before him didn't remember having helped their sister go save the man that she loved.  
  
"She's what?" Piper asked loud enough to wake the dead. She started pacing the room and mumbling to herself.  
  
Prue walked up to Leo, "Leo I don't think it was such..."  
  
All of a sudden, someone shimmering into the room interrupted Prue, a filthy and slightly bloody Cole looked around at three faces that were looking for someone else. His pained eyes came to rest on the one he was looking for. He slowly walked over to Leo and whispered, "They took her."  
  
Leo listened as Cole backed away, and turned to see the expressions of waiting and fear mixed together on two of the three people he loved the most. Oh my gd, what am I suppose to do now? 


	2. Returning to the Manor

  
  
Phoebe watched as Leo orbed back to the Manor after Cole came sprinting down the dark runnel. "Cole what's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she put her hands on his chest, leaning into his embrace.  
  
"The Source, I realized that he would do anything to destroy the power of three. He is setting back time, but he wasn't going to set it back long enough for you to protect your sisters from Shax." Cole closed his eyes. No, this can't be happening. Not now, not when I just got Phoebe...  
  
Cole's thoughts were interrupted by a couple of the Source's men, who were dressed in black robes with their hoods drawn. There was one in the middle and two behind him off to the sides. The one in the middle Cole recognized as Dafton. He said, "Step away from the witch Belthazor."  
  
Cole tightened his grip around Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"Fine have it your way then," Dafton informed him. The three figures all produced fireballs in their hands.  
  
Cole pushed Phoebe aside as he dodged the fireballs. However, he didn't notice the other three figures that appeared behind him and grab Phoebe as he approached his attackers, trying to keep Dafton from getting Phoebe.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe managed to scream as one of the figures cupped his hand over her mouth.  
  
Cole turned around, "Phoebe! No!" he yelled as the three figures that had Phoebe shimmered out. Cole turned around to face his three attackers that were still in front of him.  
  
"The Source will not be happy about your lack of cooperation Belthazor," Dafton told him.  
  
Cole, in a furry of ragged replied, "Oh yeah, fuck the Source!" as he came closer to Dafton and his two men with his fists instead of magic. Focused only on delivering pain to the trio that distracted him from Phoebe's abduction, Cole lunged at Dafton with his fists swinging wildly in front of him.  
  
Dafton swiftly put up his hand and caught Cole's punch. "Come now Belthazor, at least your still alive," Dafton commented with a sly grin before returning Cole's punch. Dafton watched as Cole flew straight back into a wall and then hit the floor.  
  
Cole felt as if he had just been hit a train, with every thing that has been going on. Great! Cole thought as he recognized the familiar taste of blood in his mouth. He didn't need to open his eyes that were still closed to know that the blood was seeping out of his mouth as well. He could feel it tricking down his chin and onto his shirt that was getting wetter with blood by the second. That's gonna leave a mark.  
  
Dafton and his two minions disappeared as Cole slowly started to make his way off the filthy floor and onto his own two feet. His only concern now was to get Phoebe safe, but first he had to inform Leo and tell him what happened to Phoebe.  
  
Cole shimmered into the Manor. No one was in living room. Good Cole thought that must mean that Leo got here in time to save Prue and Piper. Well if they are alive, there is only one place they can be, the attic. So, Cole shimmered into the attic to find three faces staring at him with fear and anticipation written all over their faces. 


	3. He did what?

Still held by her three attackers, Phoebe appeared in another room somewhere in the underworld. This room was just as dark and gloomy as the one before, but it was a slightly larger. A few seconds after Phoebe arrived in the new room, Dafton and the other two figures popped up inches away from her.

Dafton looked over to Phoebe, "The source will be arriving momentarily." With a wave of his hand, the two figures holding Phoebe let her go and disappeared. The two figures with Dafton did the same.

"Uh, thanks," was all Phoebe was able to say. She was about to ask Dafton why he let her go, when she noticed there was no entrance. Phoebe turned in a complete circle, yet there was not one opening. _So that's why he let them go,_ she thought.

Phoebe was trying to think of a way out of this, but was coming up empty. _Lets see, can't call Leo, he won't here me. Can't call Cole, not sure where he is or if he'd even here me. _

Phoebe was brought out of her thoughts by a presence entering the room. She turned around and came face to face with the Source.

"Well, well, well, the almighty witch who turned the mighty Belthazor, what an honor it is," the Source spoke, with an air of authority and evil around him.

"I wish I could say the say the same, but then I'd be lying," Phoebe said with a cocky grin flashing across her face only for a brief moment.

The Source let out a chuckle. "I must say," he began, "it is a good thing you kept your word about staying here. Otherwise, I would have had to hunt you down myself. And without any sisters around, you wouldn't have had a chance."

_No, _Phoebe thought, _my sisters aren't dead. Leo orbed up to the Manor in time to save them._

"What's the matter, cat or should I say demon got your tongue?" the Source mocked. Since Phoebe still didn't respond, the Source continued on with what he wanted to say. "Well, Phoebe is it? I have decided that I will be turning you evil, instead of killing you..."

"No need to do many favors," Phoebe spoke out loud and clear.

"Oh, I see you regained you voice. Look guys, we have a little miss. smart alec here. Well, we'll have to fix that now won't me. As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, Dafton here will be guarding your new "quarters", which we will be leaving for in a few moments. You will be put though a series of tests th..."

"Tests, what kind of test?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Well, if you'd let me finish, I would have told you that you will be put through a series of test to develop your skills enough to become evil and..."

"How many tests, what are they like?" Phoebe asked.

"Gd, it's a wonder the Elders kept you on their side at all. I'm starting to rethink my decision to kill you. Now just follow me and I will take you to your room."

The Source walked over to a torch and placed his hand on the wall right under it. The wall opened and he entered a hall with Phoebe right behind him. They walked for about twenty minutes, until the Source stopped right by another torch. The same thing happened as before.

Once Phoebe was in the middle of the room. The Source said, "Welcome to your new home for a while Phoebe. I wouldn't even consider about thinking of escaping if I were you." The Source walked out, leaving Phoebe staring at his retreating form.

_Oh my gd, what am I suppose to do now,_ Leo thought? "Prue, Piper, why don't you two go wait for the doctor to wake up," Leo suggested of the two remaining sisters. Prue and Piper glanced at each other, then to Leo, to Cole, and bake to Leo again. They held their glares on Leo for a moment before heading downstairs.

"Look Cole," Leo started, "we have to tell them where Phoebe is."

"I know that," Cole told him, "look, I promised Phoebe that I wouldn't tell her sisters what happened and I'm not going to go back on that promise."

"That's why you tell them what happened, just at a different location. Tell them you took her to the beach or something and that it was deserted, then tell them the events of what happened in the under world."

Cole look at Leo, "That's good, yeah, that's really good. Alright, lets go," Cole, stated before turning to walk to the stairs that would lead him the sisters of the woman he loved.

Cole and Leo arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "Where's the doctor?" Leo asked.

"He woke up and asked us where the creature went, we told him that he hit his head and that he must have hit it harder than we thought." Piper explained to Leo.

"Good thinking," Leo told her.

"What happened to my sister? Where the hell is she?" Prue's words were spoken softly, but the concern and angry that was in them did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Cole looked to Leo before speaking. Leo nodded his head, and Cole began what his recount of what happened while he and Phoebe were "out". Just as Cole was starting, the Elder's called Leo, "Uh guys, they're calling. I'll be back soon, I promise." Leo walked over to Piper and kissed her forehead. Before he orbed out he whispered, "We'll get her back."

Unbeknownst to anyone, the Elder's have been watching the whole scene unfold. Three are presently watching at this moment. "That is it! I don't care that she is a Charmed One! She fell in love with a demon; she risked her sisters' lives for him! In her sisters did die, I will not keep on tolerating her reckless behavior! First she let him go, then he turned evil, and now she wants him back again."

"I hear what you are saying Calibhuton, we do, but don't forget that we need her to complete the Charmed Ones.

"No we don't, we have the other one," Calibhuton suggested.

"Yes, but she won't be as close to the other two, nor them to her. Theses three grew up together, they have a special connection," Tobias explained.

"Not at first they didn't. The oldest and the youngest hated each other. Surely if they can come together, so can the she and the oldest, after all, she is not nearly as bad as the youngest," Calibhuton reminded his fellow officials.

"What do you have to say about this, Pention? You've been quiet this whole time," Tobias questioned.

"She has done a lot of good, more good than most, but she is becoming more trouble than I feel she is worth. I mean, because of her, magic was exposed, I know she got it fixed it, but at what cost?" Pention confessed.

"Then it is settled, call Leo and we will inform him that the youngest is dead in the underworld," Calibhuton replied.

Tobias gave him an unsure glance before calling Leo. Seconds later, Leo appeared right in front of them.

"Why Leo, we have a pressing matter that we must discus," Calibhuton began, "it seems that Phoebe is... well she..."

Leo locked eyes with Calibhuton, "No! She can't be...she's not," Leo couldn't get himself to say the words out loud.

Calibhuton just shook his head, "I'm afraid so Leo. I'm sorry," Tobias, thought Calibhuton actually sounded sorrowful, _bastard,_ Tobias thought. "I know how much she meant to you and to her sisters," Calibhuton continued.

Leo was speechless; he couldn't even mouth a word.

"There is some good news," Calibhuton replied as Tobias looked away cause he couldn't contribute in this conversation. Leo looked up, in hope of what Calibhuton just said. "There is another sister, a half sister, find her and you can reestablish the Charmed Ones."

Penny and Patty were watching the scene unfold. "I wonder where Phoebe gets her taste in guy's from?" Patty said with "this is all your fault" look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that. Who do you think Piper took after?" Patty went back to being straight faced.

"Besides, now is not the time to argue about that. We have to find a way to let them know that Phoebe is alive," Penny told her daughter.

"We can't mom. You know what they'll do to us if they find out we told them," Patty argued

"Oh Patty please, what can they really do to us. Besides, you sound just like Phoebe."

"Mother, we have to at least let them attempt this on their own. They will have to learn to do things by themselves sooner or later."

"Fine, but only for a little while. After that, I'm not responsible for my actions or my verbal content."

The next three months pass by very slowly for all involved.

Leo returned to the Manor and told everyone what the Elders had told him. A funeral wasn't held for Phoebe because there was no body and they had nothing to confirm their suspicions of Phoebe being dead.

One day soon, after Phoebe's funeral, Paige confessed to the remaining Halliwell sisters her suspicion. It was confirmed through Patty that Paige was her daughter, however, Patty had to practically tie Penny up so she wouldn't blurt out that Phoebe was alive.

The three sisters, plus Andy and Leo now live less than one roof, are practicing the craft, and get along fabulously. Cole pops in every now and then, Prue and Piper forgave him for his actions before.

Phoebe has been kept in that same room, being put through numerous tests to turn her evil. Though the Source had yet to succeed, Phoebe's spirit is about to be broken.

The Elders are happy with the new arrangement and have no intention of informing the sisters of the truth.

One day, after the Source had come from torturing Phoebe as part of the test to become evil, he went to rest for a little while in his personal chambers. Dalton was left in charge of guarding Phoebe, as usual.

As Phoebe was resting in her room from her usual beating and power beating, the door to her room opened. The person who entered was not the person she expected to ever see. She looked passed him to see Dafton lying on the floor out cold. Phoebe looked up at her rescuer.

"Jamie, what...you're a...I can't believe..." Phoebe was speechless, for she never thought her friend to be a demon. She also just figured he would have never thought her to be a Charmed One.

"Come on Phoebe, we need to get you out of here," Jamie said, walking over next to her, he picked her up in his arms. Peeking out in the hall, Jamie made sure the cost was clear as he made a break for it.

Jamie ran for about fifteen minutes, until he came to the first room that allows you to shimmer, or blink.

By the time Jamie shimmered to the surface, Phoebe was out cold. "Dad," Jamie yelled out.

All of a sudden, Charlie, Jamie's father, ran into the room. "Phoebe! Jamie, what did you do to her?" Charlie accused his son.

"Dad, I didn't do it I swear. Look, if I did why would I bring her to you?" Jamie watched as Charlie's expression changed to one of sorrow instead of angry. "Look, I have to get back, so no one won't expect me."

As Jamie was about to shimmer out, "Wait, I'm sure she would love it if you stopped by sometime," Charlie told his son.

Charlie was taking care of an unconscious Phoebe for a few days. He knew a lot about healing potions that worked on a demon's power from taking care of Jamie.

Charlie walked into Phoebe's room one day to find her awake.

"Phoebe! You're awake," Charlie lightly hugged her.

Jamie walked into the room. "I would have never guessed that you were an evil warlock," Phoebe commented.

"And, we would have never thought that you were a Charmed One," Charlie admitted to Phoebe.

"Clay wasn't a..."

"No Phoebe, he wasn't. Jamie's mom was though," Charlie told Phoebe.

"Phoebe, there is something you need to know. Something about Belthazor," Jamie started to say.

"How do you know about Cole?" Phoebe asked Jamie.

"When I was younger, he was my mentor. I was always told that my family would never be harmed, even though they were human. But, when the Source found out that my brother had married a Charmed One, to be, he gave the order to kill. The Source knew I would never do it, so he gave the job to my mentor, to Belthazor."

Phoebe looked at Jamie shaking her head no.

"Phoebe, he killed my brother," Jamie told her.

"He killed my son," Charlie told her.

"That would mean that he killed my daughters, that he killed my husband." Phoebe began shaking her head no. "Cole...Cole...Cole killed Clay," Phoebe said in disbelief.


	4. Home for Halloween

"Oh come on Prue, Piper, you guys have to dress up for Halloween!" Paige pleaded with her two older sisters.

"I just don't know Paige. We don't really feel up to it, besides aren't you getting a little old to be dressing u on Halloween?" Piper asked her younger sister.

Paige looked back a little hurt, but decided not to press the matter too much.

Prue just quietly walked upstairs to her room. She hadn't said anything down there and didn't want to say anything down there. She remembered all to well what had happened last year, and no, it wasn't Paige's fault, but she just couldn't.

Piper watched Prue's descending form, and then turned around to look back at Paige, she deserved an explanation. Piper walked over to Paige and put her arm around her, "It's not your fault Paige, it's just that, well, being a witch always meant the most to Phoebe, always. And, last year, we all dressed up as witches for Halloween," it was then that Piper saw the spark light up in Paige's eyes, _she definitely has a spirit similar to Phoebe's_, Piper thought. "Phoebe dressed up as Elvira, and then commented on how we were celebrating hooked nosed hags riding broomsticks." Piper heard Paige laugh at this point. She continued with the explanation, despite its difficulty. "Then we got sucked into a vortex and ended up in the sixteen hundreds. However, the one thing I will never forget is that Phoebe flew on a broomstick."

At this point, Paige was now practically gawking. "She flew on a broom, are you serious?" Paige asked, not fully believing Phoebe.

"As serious as can be. When we got back, she carved a witch flying on a broomstick on a pumpkin. She said that Halloween was officially her favorite holiday, and we wore out sixteenth century clothes for the party at P3."

Paige started laughing at that, Piper joined in as well, realizing how funny it sounded. "Look, sorry I kept bugging you guy's. Tell Prue I'm sorry." Paige asked.

"Prue knows you didn't mean it, but I'll tell her anyway if it will make you fell better." Piper informed her.

"Thanks Piper. Hey, maybe I'll dress up as an angle, you know, since I'm half white lighter an all." Paige suggested. Piper made a face. "What's wrong with that idea?"

"Well, last year, Cole dressed up as an angle."

"Alright, alright, but I'm not dressing up as a demon." Paige stated.

"Oh come on, I think we would all get a kick out of that." Piper and Paige began to laugh.

"Patty, this is ridiculous, Phoebe should be there and you know it," Penny complained to her daughter.

"Yes mother, I know, but you and I also know that they need to get through this themselves," Patty argued back.

Piper stopped right outside of Prue's door. She knocked then entered, without waiting for an answer. "Prue," Piper spoke softly. She saw her big sister sitting on her bed with a tear stained face looking at a picture of their little sister.

"I miss her so much Piper. I don't know how we are suppose to keep on going without her," Prue voiced.

Piper walked over to the bed and climbed on next to her sister. "I know what you mean. She was the one who was into this whole Wiccan witchcraft." It was at this time that Piper noticed that Prue's television was on. Playing on the television was _Kill It Before It Dies_.

"I still remember the time she got to meet Billy. She was so excited." Prue's voice was sounding softer and more distant than usual.

"And I still remember the sound she made when you bought her that movie on tape. But, back in the present, um...Paige is a little upset about what happened downstairs. She didn't know, and if she did she..."

"I know, it's just so hard sometimes," Prue said as her gaze became fixed on the design of her bedspread.

"Don't worry about coming tonight, I have Leo and Cole helping me set up. Both agreed to work the bar as well. So, why don't you just stay home tonight," Piper suggested.

"No, I can't help but think that all three of us would be there if... I'll be ready in a little," Prue turned and gave Piper a fake, half-hearted smile.

_I can't believe the Source put that spell on me, I wish Leo could here me when I call,_ Phoebe thought as the cab she was in pulled up to the Manor. She paid the man and got out of the cab. Phoebe just stood on the sidewalk and looked up at the Manor, "Home sweet home," before walking over to the front door. As she touched the doorknob, she was hit with a premonition. The Source was in the middle of P3, and everyone was lying dead on the floor. The Source sent a couple of fireballs towards Piper and a girl Phoebe didn't know. The three were in a triangle. Leo and Cole jumped over a bar to get to the girls, when The Source hit them with fireballs as well.

Phoebe hurried through the entrance of P3 and into the club. _I have to get all these people out of here. How do I get all these people out of here? _ Phoebe wondered. She was instantly hit with an idea, "Rat!!!," Phoebe yelled as loud as she could.

All of the customers, including the band ran out of the club as fast as they could.

Leo and Cole were trying to calm everyone down and get them stay. Neither one was able to find out anything until the crowd was out the door. There, standing in the middle of the room was Phoebe.

"Leo, get everyone out of here, now!" Phoebe yelled.

Leo, gawking for a moment said, "Uh, if you hadn't noticed, you just cleared the room."

"No, Leo, you have to get Cole and Piper and Prue out of here now," Phoebe was getting frustrated.

Paige walked out of the bathroom, "Whoa, who cleared the room?"

Piper and Prue walked out of the office. Piper asked, "What happened to everyone, why, why is...." Piper looked up and saw Phoebe.

"Phoebe," Prue turned and saw Phoebe standing in the middle of the room. Just as Piper and Prue were about to run over to Phoebe, the Source blinked in. "Ah, Phoebe, how good to see you again. I do hope that you won't be getting in my way today."

"Well then you'd be hoping for a miracle," Phoebe shot back.

The Source turned his head, and then he shot it back in Phoebe's direction and his hand extended, with an orange beam coming out of it and into Phoebe.

Phoebe's face became slightly distorted, yet she still didn't scream. From behind the Source, Prue used her power and flung the Source into the wall, breaking his connection with Phoebe.

Piper ran over to make sure Phoebe was okay, while Prue mad sure the Source didn't take a cheap shot. Piper put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and asked, "Phoebe are you.."

Phoebe pushed Piper away from her. "Get away, I'm fine," Phoebe said. _No, he didn't make me evil, he didn't make me evil. Aw hell, he made me evil. _

As Phoebe admitted to herself she was now sort of evil, she heard the Source say, "You'll pay for that, witch."

Phoebe turned her head and saw the Source get up and Prue's powers not working. _Great _Phoebe thought,_ he did the blood-swapping thing._ Phoebe got to her feet and started running to Prue as the Source threw a fireball. Prue was frozen, Phoebe jumped towards Prue, bring both herself and Prue down.

"Damn, you Phoebe. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." The Source raised both hands, lightning, fire, wind, water, and earth all came together in a ball. He threw the ball at Phoebe hitting her in the back.

Since Phoebe is sort of evil, she just felt pain. When she held up her hands by her side, a white light started to form and the Source blinked put.

Phoebe plunged her hand in her pocket and took out a large vile filled with a yellow liquid. She down it and her eyes went back to normal, indicating that she wasn't sort of evil anymore.

Phoebe turned around to meet four shocked faces, and one confused and shocked face. "Hi guys," Phoebe greeted.


	5. Family Reunion

The group just stood there, gawking at their unexpected visitor. Prue took a step towards Phoebe and asked the question she knew was on all their minds, "Phoebe, is it, is it really you?" Prue's voice sounded shaky and unstable. She had never really gotten over Phoebe's supposed death.

Phoebe nodded her head, "Yeah Prue, it's really me." Prue sped forward and had Phoebe engulfed in a hug before anyone could even blink. In fact, Prue hit Phoebe so hard when she dashed to hug her, accidentally of course, Phoebe stumbled back a bit. "Hey Prue, it's okay," Phoebe began; she could tell that this had been tough on Prue.

Paige quietly slipped next to Piper, "Piper, what's going on?" Paige had no clue what in world had just happened. Just when she thought she had seen it all, something even more unexplained happened.

As Prue had her arms around Phoebe, she felt something wet and sticky on her hands. When Prue pulled back, "Oh my gd!" she screamed. All eyes were suddenly on Prue and Phoebe. Prue's hands were covered in blood.

Leo quickly ran over to Phoebe, positioning himself behind her back. Leo placed his hands over Phoebe's wound. Leo's hands began to glow, and within moments, the wound was healed.

"How did you do that?" Cole asked Phoebe, he saw what most of the others didn't. He saw Phoebe's eyes go black. Cole also knew that no one could survive one of the Sources' power balls, the ball that hit Phoebe.

"Yeah," Piper started, "how did you create that ball thingy?" Everyone was becoming more curious about Phoebe's new tricks by the minute.

Phoebe let her gaze settle on Cole a few seconds before turning her attention to Piper. "Why don't we go home first, that is, if I can still call it home," Phoebe practically asked her two older sisters.

"You think you can get rid of us that easily, dream on sister," Piper smirked, earning smiles from two of her sisters. Paige stood back watching the happy reunion, unsure of where her place was as a Charmed One or as a sister.

Phoebe choose that moment to steal a glance Paige's way. Paige. Phoebe realized that she had been there at P3 the entire time. "Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Mmm?" Piper replied.

"Who's that over there?" Phoebe wondered, looking Paige over.

Piper followed Phoebe's gaze until she laid her eyes upon Paige. Piper had forgotten that Phoebe and Paige had never met. She was sure that Prue had forgotten as well. "Well, her name is Paige Matthews, and she is our younger, half sister."

Phoebe looked at Piper. Then she turned to Prue, looking for some confirmation that Piper was just kidding. When neither one spoke, Phoebe turned to and walked over to Paige, "Well Paige, welcome to the family." Phoebe extended her hand, being pretty sure they weren't at the hugging level quite yet.

Paige looked down as Phoebe's extended hand, and then meet her face to face. Paige extended her hand; she didn't know what to say. She hadn't heard a whole lot about Phoebe, but when she did, the stories were always so exciting, whether it was about demon hunting, high school days, or sister moments. Paige is finally meeting the older sister she thought was dead and is speechless.

Phoebe walked over to Leo and gave him a hug. Leo couldn't help but smile. He had been going crazy since Phoebe left. For the past three months, Leo kept thinking that one day Piper or Prue would walk in and tell him they new what had happened. But he knew they would find out eventually, and dreaded the moment they would. As for now, he had Phoebe back and that was all that mattered. "It's good to have back, and I'm glad you're okay," Leo whispered in Phoebe's ear.

"It's good to be back," Phoebe replied. Now Phoebe had to face Cole, this was not something that she was looking forward to doing. She glared at him as she untangled herself from Leo's embrace and started walking towards him. "Cole," was all Phoebe said, was all she was able to say.

"Phoebe," Cole replied back.

Phoebe saw something in his eyes that suggested that he wasn't sure how he felt on seeing her again. Phoebe decided she would talk to Cole later, privately. She turned to face the rest of the group, "Let's go home."

Everyone just got together and Leo orbed them back, Cole shimmered. It was decided that they would clean up the club tomorrow or something.

Once back at the Manor, everyone proceeded to the living room. Prue, Piper, and Leo sat on the couch, Paige sat in the chair and Cole stood behind it. Phoebe, on the other hand sat on the hearth in front of the fireplace.

"Where to start," Phoebe began, not knowing what she should tell just yet.

"Well, why don't start from what happened after those three guys took you," Leo helped. He knew Phoebe didn't know what Prue and Piper thought happened. So, he helped Phoebe out a little.

"Yeah, okay," Phoebe began with, "after those three guys took me, we appeared in this room underground. The Source came in a couple of minutes later. He took me to a room, and the only way in was through a door that could only be opened from the outside. I stayed in there the entire time. One day, this guy came in and took me out, and he brought me to a friend's house. I've been staying there since, which has been for a couple of weeks."

"And?" Piper asked, with Prue urging Phoebe to continue on with her abduction.

"And what? There is nothing else to say," Phoebe said, not wanting to go into any detail.

"What do you mean that is all, the Source abducted you and that is all you have to say?" Prue knew that there was more to the story than Phoebe was letting on. She couldn't help but try and push, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"Look Prue, that's all," Phoebe told her, trying not to get upset.

"I want to know what happened with the Source, what was in the bottle you took?" Leo asked Phoebe.

Phoebe hesitated, she wasn't sure that she wanted to discuss this in front of her sisters, but she knew that the topic would come up again. "The Source, he was trying to make me evil. The stuff in the bottle was a potion I got from a friend to help control the evil side, too let me control which side I want to choose. He gave me the recipe in case I need some more."

"Not to be the downer on this or anything, but I thought you were dead," Paige told Phoebe.

"Who told you that," Phoebe asked, knowing that it wasn't Leo. She hoped that it wasn't Cole either.

"The elders," Leo whispered. "The elders told me that you had died."

Prue turned her angry eyes skyward. "That is it," Prue was pissed know, "you listen, and you listen good. These are our lives you are playing with, this is not some game, and I promise you that if we ever see you, ever, then we are going to kill you! You are just lucky, and I mean very lucky, that we like being on the good side! You better be careful because I'm sure all of us would get use to it if we were to turn evil!"

Piper didn't say anything. She just walked over to Phoebe and gave her a hug. Prue copy Piper's actions, and went and gave her baby sister a hug.

The group talked for a little while longer. Everyone was pretty tired, so they were going to go to bed and everyone was going to help Piper clean up P3 in the morning. Phoebe was going to sleep on the couch for tonight, until they could set up her old bed in the basement, which would be her new room.

Leo hung back; he wanted to talk to Phoebe. "Leo, what is it?" Phoebe asked Leo. She noticed that he looked kind of fidgety.

"Phoebe, I know that there is more to your story than what you told us tonight, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. When you are ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen," Leo told Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded and the two hugged before Leo went upstairs to join Piper.

Now, only Phoebe and Cole were left together.


	6. Phoebe's Story

Phoebe looked up to meet Cole's eyes. "Cole..." Phoebe stopped talking and turned around upon hearing the front door open.

"Hello, is anyone home?" the man yelled out.

Cole and Phoebe looked at each other. "Yeah, in here Andy," Cole said, with his eyes still trained on Phoebe.

"Hey Cole," Andy yelled back, "I didn't think anyone would be home, but you never know in this..." Andy walked into the living room and found he couldn't speak. There in front of him stood Phoebe Halliwell, the sister who has been dead for almost four months. Phoebe walked over to Andy and gave him a hug. "We all thought you were dead," Andy choked out. Phoebe had been the little sister he never had growing up. It had been so hard on him, but he had had to stay strong for Prue.

"Well, now I'm back," Phoebe whispered in response to Andy's comment, with a smile on her face. Phoebe pulled out of the hug, "why don't you go up to Prue, it's been a long day."

"I'll see you in the morning then, right?" Andy asked Phoebe, hoping he already knew the answer.

"Yes Andy, you'll see me in the morning," Phoebe assured him.

"Alright then," Andy said with a smile forming, "night Cole," Andy raised up his hand. Cole held up his hand in return.

Phoebe watched Andy retreat upstairs, and turned her attention back to Cole. "Tell me Cole, do you just happen to know a half demon named Jamie?"

"Yeah, I was Jamie's ...wait a minute, how do you know about Jamie?" Cole asked, wanting to know what Phoebe was getting at.

Phoebe turned, so that she was facing away from Cole, "You killed hi brother Clay, Clay's two unborn children, and you tried to kill Clay's wife. Tell me Cole, am I right?" she wanted to hear it from him. As Phoebe said all of this, tears began streaming down her face.

"What are you getting at Phoebe?" Cole asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"I am...was Clay's wife," Phoebe revealed. She turned around, with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Phoebe lifted her shirt up to reveal about a three-foot scar.

"This is where you hit me with the fireball that killed my daughters!" Unbelievably, Phoebe still had tears falling, and now she was screaming hysterically.

Cole looked at Phoebe in shock. He remembered the event itself, but he couldn't remember her face at all. Cole had no clue what to tell Phoebe. What was he suppose to tell her, sorry I killed your family, but it's okay because I love you. No, he couldn't tell her that, "Phoebe, I was a different person then. You know that, you know I would never do that now," Cole pleaded with her.

Phoebe's tears began to subside and her hysteria is beginning to calm down. "I want you to leave, before I do anything I will regret. I don't want to see you again. Don't come back Cole, "Phoebe whispered.

"Before I go, can I have one last kiss?" Cole asked, hoping he can get Phoebe to change her mind.

Phoebe leaned in towards Cole, but pulled back at the last second. Cole looked a little surprised. He looked like he was about to ask what was wrong, but instead, he said, "I'll go now. Goodbye Phoebe, I will always love you, don't ever forget me." With that, Cole shimmered out of the room, leaving Phoebe standing there alone.

Phoebe burst into tears yet again, and ended up crying herself to sleep.

The next morning, Piper woke up in the arms of Leo, was already up. "Morning," Leo greeted his wife.

"Morning to you too," Piper responded. All of a sudden, Piper's face fell.

Leo, noticing Piper's face fall asked, "What's wrong honey?"

Piper looked up to meet Leo's eyes; "Well...it's just that I had a dream last night." Piper looked down at her fingers and began playing with the fingers on the other hand.

"Go on," Leo encouraged Piper.

"It was weird, it was just so real. Um, we were all at P3 and it was Halloween night, and Phoebe came back, she wasn't dead." Piper looked up at Leo, "Leo, am I crazy?"

"No honey you're not, it really happened," Leo informed.

Piper and Leo locked eyes, and then Piper quickly jumped out of bed and took off out of her room, down the hall, taking the stairs two at a time, and in front of the couch. However, Phoebe was not there. "Wait, I thought..."

Both turned at the sound of the front door opening. In walked Phoebe. "Oh gd, Phoebe!" Piper ran to her sister, pulling her into the tightest hug possible.

"Piper! I can't breathe and I'm all sweaty and smelly," Phoebe said, trying to convince Piper to let go of her.

Piper pulled out of the hug, "Phoebe, at first I thought it was a dream and Leo said no, but when we came down here you weren't here and I just, I...I..." Piper babbled.

"Piper, Piper, calm down sweetie. It's okay, I'm here and I'm not going away okay?" Phoebe soothed while pulling Piper into a lighter hug.

"Why don't I go make a big breakfast with all of your favorites," Piper suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. That was one thing I definitely missed. Nobody has truly eaten until they've tasted your cooking. Let me go take a shower and then I'll come down and help," Phoebe offered.

Piper pulled out just enough to look at Phoebe, "Uh, Phebes, no offense, but you don't even eat your own cooking."

"I got a couple of tips from a friend. If you want, I could invite him over, he is in town for a conference. He isn't busy today so I'm sure he'd love to stop by," Phoebe offered.

"That would be great," Piper told her.

"I'll go give him a call. He'll definitely be up." Phoebe went over to the phone, preparing to call Charlie at his hotel.


	7. Charlie's Visit

Phoebe dug around in her pockets for the number of Charlie's hotel. She pulled out pens, mints, a lighter, one twenty, two tens, a five, and three ones, but no number. _Oh, wrong pocket_, Phoebe thought as she laughed at herself.

_There it is_, Phoebe had just found the small piece of paper that Charlie had scribbled. He gave her the number before they got in their separate cabs. "Call me if you need anything, I am available twenty-four seven for you," Charlie had told her.

Phoebe was in a daze while she was dialing the numbers, and the next thing she knew, the phone was ringing. She held her breath as she heard the other line being picked up. "Hello," Charlie answered the phone.

"Charlie, it...it's Phoebe," Phoebe managed to get out.

"Phoebe, how are you doing?" Charlie asked sincerely. "I was hoping to here from you last night. I got a little worried when you didn't call."

No, I...I'm fine. I just had a rough, long night, that's all," Phoebe explained to Charlie. She felt physically and mentally exhausted. Between coming back home, seeing her sisters, and having to face Cole, Phoebe had been having nightmare's of her time in the underworld for a while now. She hasn't told anyone because she thinks that once they know what happened, they will feel differently about her.

Anyway, "Well then, what can I do for you today?" Charlie asked Phoebe. Charlie always thought of Phoebe as the daughter he never had, even when Clay and Phoebe were just starting to date.

"Um,...I was wondering if you could come by and teach my sister some of your specialties?" Phoebe asked. She had tasted Charlie's cooking, and no, it didn't compare to Piper's cooking. However, Phoebe knows that if Piper were to cook Charlie's recipes, they would come out incredible. Charlie knew he was no cook, so he agreed to show Piper, if he ever met her, his recipes.

"That would be great. I just got finished taking a shower, and I know I have the address around here somewhere," Charlie told Phoebe as he began searching everywhere for the piece of information.

"I could just..." Phoebe started.

"Here it is," Charlie said cutting Phoebe off. "It was in the pocket of those dark gray-green jeans. Oh, is there anything you want me to bring?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Um, no, you don't need to bring anything." Phoebe turned her head and saw Piper standing their, waiting to know if Charlie was definitely coming or not. Which meant that Phoebe couldn't say everything she wanted to tell Charlie. So Phoebe whispered, "When you get here I need to talk to you." Phoebe knew that this would get Charlie's attention and would most likely do as she asked.

"Okay, sure, no problem," Charlie replied back. "I'll be there as soon as possible. See you in a little while, and hey, take care."

"Okay, see you in a little while," Phoebe spoke as she hung up the phone. She put the receiver down and turned to face Piper. "He said he would be here in a little while."

"Great," Piper exclaimed. "Thanks Phoebe, that should probably give me enough time to get ready." Piper rushed off to get ready for their guest.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were all ready and waiting for Charlie to arrive. Andy and Paige had to go to work, leaving the rest of the gang behind to clean up P3 later. Which Phoebe was actually kind of glad of, she had no clue how she felt about Paige. She was beginning to get upset that they were never told that they had another sister.

The Manor was quiet, no one knew what to say. Everyone just sat there in their own thoughts.

Prue and Piper were both thinking the same thing basically, just that they were glad that Phoebe was home and safe. The trouble was, they weren't sure how to get her to tell them what happened. They didn't know how to get her to open up.

Leo knew the whole story. He was also trying to figure out how to get Phoebe to open up. Leo was mostly trying to get Phoebe to tell Prue and Piper the truth about what really happened.

Phoebe was thinking about how nice it was to be home again when she was interrupted from her thoughts by the doorbell. So, she walked over to the door, opening it for their guest. "Hi Charlie," Phoebe greeted and was immediately embraced in a hug.

"Hi," Charlie whispered, not making a move to untangle himself. He was waiting for Phoebe to start explaining what it was she wanted to talk to him about. He knew from being with her the last four months that you had to let Phoebe make the first move. He knew that she needed to be in control. You have to wait until she feels comfortable enough talking about it with you.

Phoebe pulled back out of the hug. She was looking down at her shoes, waiting to build up enough courage she needed for what she was about to ask Charlie to do. She finally looked up, "I haven't told them. They don't know anything, and I want it to stay that way, at least for a little while longer," Phoebe blurted out.

Charlie looked at Phoebe with concern in his eyes. "Phoebe, I know you just got back last night, but you need to tell them," Charlie said as he still studied Phoebe. "No," Charlie replied as he began shaking his head, "don't tell me that they don't about what happened with Clay?" Phoebe didn't say anything; in fact, she put her dead down again,

"Alright, I'll keep your little secret for now, but you'd better tell them soon got it?"

Phoebe looked back up with a little smile creeping up on her face. "Thank you Charlie," Phoebe squealed, light enough so that no one would hear; she gathered Charlie in for a quick, light hug before they went inside the house to face Phoebe's sisters.

Phoebe walked into the living room with Charlie at her side. "Prue, Piper, Leo, this is a friend of mine Charlie. Charlie, this is Prue, Piper, and Leo," Phoebe said, holding her hand out to each person as she introduced them. The four exchanged their hi's in the living room.

"Well, why don't I show you the kitchen," Piper suggested and stood up, making her way to the kitchen.

Prue and Leo followed, intrigued about what Charlie was going to show Piper how to do. Even though they didn't cook, Piper usually cooked for them and they just wanted to know what was going on. Phoebe made her way into the kitchen because, hey, she just got home.

Piper and Charlie were cooking up a storm. Prue, Leo, and Phoebe were continually complementing them on the smell of the food. Prue and Leo were both reading different parts of the newspaper. Then they would rotate the different parts each had. Phoebe sat there staring off into space. Thinking about the last four months, Cole, her sisters, her feelings, everything.

"Hey Cole," Phoebe heard Piper reply. Phoebe looked up and saw Charlie throwing death glares at Cole. Charlie looked like he was about to lung at Cole.

"Charlie," Phoebe called out. Charlie just stood there unmoving. "Charlie," Phoebe said a little louder, rising and moving towards Charlie. She put a hand on Charlie's shoulder and was sucked into a premonition.


	8. The Premonition

_Charlie and Jamie were kneeling down in one of the Source's chambers. As Phoebe glanced around the room, she recognized it as the one the Source had kept her in. The shackles, bloodstains, lack of windows and doors. Mostly, it was the feel Phoebe got in the room, which was one of hopefulness. It was the same room. As Phoebe's attention turned back to Charlie and Jamie, she noticed that the Source held a fireball in each hand, with his arms extended towards both men. As if in slow motion, the Source flung the fireballs towards the men and both burst into flames. The only thing that was left of the two men was two piles of ashes were each stood. The Source stood in his same position; laughter erupted silently throughout the room._

Phoebe came out of her premonition feeling a wave of dizziness flow over her. With her hand still on Charlie's shoulder, she leaned in and whispered, "Don't, not now, there will be a time for that but now is not that time." Phoebe looked at Charlie, whose eyes were still fixed on Cole. She saw, felt the depth of the pain and hatred reflected in them.

Phoebe turned to Cole, "Go get Jamie." Cole looked at her for a moment, "Go get Jamie." Cole, still looking slightly confused for a moment shimmered out. Phoebe was left looking at the space that only a moment before had been occupied by the man should use to want to do anything for.

After a moment, Phoebe felt someone's arms slip around her from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with her sister, "Phebes, are you okay sweetie?"

Phoebe looked into Prue's blue eyes, what she saw hurt almost more than anything at the moment. She saw concern, worry, and dare she say fear in the eyes of her big sister. It hurt so much that Phoebe felt she had to keep certain events in her life hidden from her sisters. "Yeah, Prue, I'm good, I just need a minute."

Prue pulled out of the embrace and went to take Piper's spot as Piper moved towards Phoebe. Giving Phoebe a quick hug Piper whispered, "We'll be waiting in the living room when you are ready."

"Thanks," was all Phoebe had the courage to whisper back at the moment.

Piper walked back to where Prue was waiting, and the two sisters entered the other room. Phoebe turned back to Charlie. "How could you let him go, after what he did to you, to Clay, to the girls!" Charlie stated loudly.

Phoebe had to face Charlie's anger here and now. "He is the only on that can help at the moment. I had a premonition of the Source killing you and Jamie. He is the only one that has the best chance of finding Jamie."

"That doesn't mean we need his help, you could have done it, right. I could have done it." Charlie was not going to give in so easily. "Phoebe, what is it you're not telling me?" Charlie pleaded.

Phoebe looked Charlie in the eyes; she saw nothing their and that scared her. "You know how I told you that I knew Cole/Belthazor." Charlie shook his head, confirming the knowledge being given. "Well, Cole and I were together before Jamie came and..." Phoebe watched as Charlie's face fell at being told this.

"You are in love with a demon, the demon that killed my son and grand daughters! Phoebe I...I...I can't." Charlie walked out of the kitchen heading towards the front door.

Phoebe had tears coming down her cheek while Charlie was yelling. When he exited the kitchen, she jogged after him. "Charlie I didn't know. Chalrie..."

Charlie turned around to face Phoebe away from the open front door. Prue and Piper came running to join behind Phoebe. "Sleeping with the very demon who...who...I can't even say it anymore. Tell me Phoebe, what would he say, what would they say."

"I can't change that!" the more Phoebe continued, the more she cried. "Don't you think it breaks my heart, knowing he, they died because of me? Please don't go Charlie, don't add to my list of regrets." Phoebe was so caught up in the heat of the moment; she hadn't even realized that Prue and Piper had joined her.

Charlie looked at Phoebe in disgust. "Why should I try to make you feel any better? It's not like you did the same for me." Charlie turned around and walked out the door slamming it shut.

Phoebe burst into tears. She began to feel week as her knees buckled. Prue and Piper squatted down to her level. They both just held Phoebe for a moment. Then Phoebe just jumped up, breaking their hold and took off up the stairs into her room.

Prue and Piper just stood up as Phoebe took off. Both looked at each other, not quite sure what they were suppose to do. They were silent a moment. Piper was the first to speak, "She'll come around, we just need to give her some time."

"I don't think she will," Prue voiced. She knew there was something wrong with Phoebe, something she wasn't telling anyone.

They moved into the living room, waiting. For what, neither one was quite sure.

A half an hour later, Cole and Jamie shimmered into the living room.

"Cole?" Piper asked.

"Where's Phoebe?" Jamie asked.

"Cole?" Piper said a little louder this time. He gave her that look where you knew he was paying attention. "Hi, whose your little friend here?" Piper questioned.

Cole looked at Jamie. He could have sworn Piper knew Jamie. Not having really talked to Phoebe, Cole was unaware that Phoebe hasn't told her sisters anything about what happened in New York. He looked back to Jamie, and then he looked back to Piper. "Uh, Piper, this is Jamie, and that's Prue," Cole said pointing over to Prue, who gave a little wave.

"Where's Phoebe?" Jamie asked again.

"She's upstairs, but I don't think..." Piper stopped, Jamie was already up the stairs.

Jamie got upstairs and realized that he didn't know which room was Phoebe's. Jamie took a guess and picked the closest room who's door was closed. He knocked on the door, "Phoebe. It's Jamie, look I really need to talk to you," he pleaded. Jamie heard the door unlock. He opened it and stuck his head in, "Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, come on in Jamie," he could tell Phoebe had been crying, Her voice was all muffled. "I have something to tell you too."

"If you don't mind, I think I should go first." Jamie said, very straightforwardly.

"Sure," Phoebe said, not really caring at the moment. She was to distraught over Charlie.

"It's about Dad," Jamie mentioned. Phoebe looked up in concern.


	9. A Quick Visit

"What?" Phoebe asked, the anxiousness dripping off the words. "What happened to Charlie?" Phoebe asked again. She had a feeling that she knew what Jamie was going to tell her. _No_, Phoebe thought to herself, _I'm gonna think anything until Jamie tells me what's wrong._

Jamie looks towards the ground. When his eyes return to Phoebe's, she notices that Jamie is crying. "He...he's dead," Jamie said in a raspy voice.

Phoebe couldn't believe it. Charlie was dead. She silently got up and moved towards Jamie. She slowly put her arms around him. When Phoebe did this, Jamie collapsed into tears. Phoebe guided Jamie over to her bed. The two old friends lay together, doing nothing more than comforting each other.

A little while later, Phoebe and Jamie were still lying down on Phoebe's bed when Jamie spoke, "I should have been there for you when he died."

It took Phoebe a moment to realize what Jamie was talking about. "You know," she started, "he talked about you all the time," Phoebe admitted to Jamie.

"Really?" Jamie asked, shocked about the news he was just given.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied. Exhausted, Phoebe and Jamie both finally fell asleep.

"They've been up there a long while," Cole commented.

The front door opened and in walked in Paige, "Why all the glum?" she asked when she saw the faces of everyone in the room.

Everyone looked at each other before Prue spoke up, "It's a long story, we'll fill you in later."

Paige noticed how upset everyone was, "This wouldn't have something to do with Phoebe, would it?"

No one said anything, they all had a feeling that Paige was feeling a little out of place with Phoebe back.

Paige, not receiving an answer, led her to believe that what she asked was true. As Paige turned to go upstairs, someone materialized right behind her. It was the Source.

Phoebe awoke to the sound of screaming. She noticed that Jamie was awake as well. Both jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. There in front of them stood the Source, with his had around Paige and a knife to her throat. "Ah Phoebe, it's so nice of you to join us and with Jamie as well. You know Phoebe, Charlie's last words were, and I quote 'I hope she gets what she deserves.'"

"Let her go," Phoebe said with more confidence than she really had.

"Let me think about it. Um, no," the Source laughed.

Phoebe could see how scared Paige was at the moment.

The Source shimmered out of the Manor with Paige, leaving behind a room full of shocked faces.


	10. Familiar Territory

A couple of moments later, everyone was still standing, shocked about what happened.

Phoebe was the first one to act upon what had just taken place moments ago. She walked to where Paige had just stood, where the Source had just been and announced, "We have to go after her. She won't stand a chance against him."

"I agree," Jamie stated as he took a stand right beside Phoebe. "She's still new to everything. He'll just rip her apart."

"Either that or he'll keep her alive to get me back," Phoebe stated nervously as she eyed everyone randomly. She squared off to Jamie, "You're not going."

Jamie turned to Phoebe with an upset look on his face. "Why am I not going Phoebe? Why don't you tell me why I'm not going," Jamie replied, getting a little upset.

"Because Jamie, the Source almost killed you. I will not lose someone else that I love. I've already lost to many. All because of me," Phoebe whispered the last sentence to where it was almost inaudible had any noise been made.

Prue and Piper shared a look of concern. Neither one had any clue as to what Phoebe was talking about. Prue just wished that she knew what her sister had gone through the past four or five months. The fact that Phoebe was on close terms with another demon was a little unnerving to her.

"Phoebe, you know Paige will die if we don't get down there soon enough," Jamie voiced what they both knew were true.

"Why don't you two finish this fight when we get back," Prue said, taking charge of the situation. "Jamie, you and Cole know your way pretty good down there, so you are both going," Prue demanded, locking eyes with Phoebe. Prue saw something in that moment flash through Phoebe's eyes. It was a mixture of grief and death.

Prue and Cole shimmered into the central chamber room, Leo and Piper orbed in next, followed by Phoebe and Jamie.

"Can you sense her Leo?" Piper asked nervously.

Leo was silent a moment. His face formed a troubled expression, as he was deep in concentration. "I can sense her, but she's weak. We have to hurry," Leo informed everyone.

"Jamie, can you show us the way to my old room? I have a feeling that is where the Source has her," Phoebe replied. She was getting scared. She didn't know if she would have the courage to do what she thinks she must.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I remember the way back to the room. Just follow me," Jamie announced to anxiously waiting group of people.

The three witches, two demons, and white lighter were crouched outside the door that led to the room that held Phoebe captivated for a couple of months. This was not a room any of them wished to visit. Nor had Phoebe ever wanted to re-enter the room. Now was not the time to be thinking of themselves. Paige was trapped in there and they were going to go in and save her, personal feelings aside.

Phoebe looked to Jamie, who seemed to be thinking of other things at the moment. "Well?" Phoebe asked, looking to him. "What are you waiting for?" Asked Phoebe after receiving no response to her former question.

Jamie's gaze was held by the floor, which seem oddly amusing at the moment. "I...to get through, I have to turn into my demon form," Jamie's gaze lifted to Phoebe. "I don't want you to have to see me like that," silence following the tense moment before that confrontation. The quiet before the storm as it is normally referred to.

"Jamie..., now is not the time for this. I have seen Cole as Belthazor before. Hell, I fight demons all the time. So, why don't tell me what's really wrong?" Phoebe asked of Jamie.

"We don't have time for this now," Prue hissed, getting agitated at the lack of effort being put into rescuing her youngest sister. **_Funny_**, Prue thought, that's how she use to refer to Phoebe, as her youngest sister.

Phoebe looked back, upset that Prue was trying to rush a needed moment. "Why don't you guys work on a plan for once we get in the room? Then you can work on our escape plan for getting out of the room," Phoebe hinted to her oldest sister.

Prue shot her sister a look and turned back to Piper, Leo, and Cole to begin working on her plan while Phoebe and Jamie had a heart to heart talk.

Jamie, whose gaze was mesmerized by the lack of pattern on the floor again, whispered, "I don't want you to see my hideous form."

Phoebe looked at Jamie a moment, shocked by what she just heard. "Jamie," Phoebe said, grabbing Jamie's chin and forcing his eyes to look into hers. "I won't think anything different of you once I see you."

"It's just, you we the first person I meet that I felt I could really trust, besides Clay. I felt like I could tell you anything," Jamie confessed.

"And you can tell me anything," Phoebe encouraged. "I will always be here for you no matter what. Got it?" Phoebe question. Jamie nodded his head. Phoebe turned back to the others, "Okay, get ready to go in," Phoebe warned. Everyone got into their positions.

He looked down in great concentration as he began to change from his human form into his demonic one. He place his hand on the pad and the door opened, Phoebe poked her head in the room and looked around. The only person she saw was Paige, "Okay, the coast is clear," Phoebe confirmed.

Phoebe stayed outside the room, checking up and down the corridor as Prue, Piper, Leo, and Cole rushed inside to get Paige. Phoebe glanced in the room as she saw Cole shatter the chains. When she looked back at Jamie, he had already changed back.

Prue, Piper, Leo, and Cole came rushing out of the room. "Alright, let's go," Prue demanded. With Phoebe in the lead, the group made its way back to the front chamber.

Just as Phoebe was coming to the last corridor that would lead them back to the orbing chamber, the Source stepped into her path.

"Hello Phoebe, I must say, it is nice to see you again. Although, I wish that weren't trying to break your sister out of here, not the best circumstances wouldn't you say?"

Phoebe just stood firm, holding her ground. "Well, I don't think it was very nice of you kidnapping my sister in the first place. If you wanted me to come down here, all you had to do was ask," Phoebe sarcastically commented back.

A smile spread across the Source's face. "Me and you, you know the rules," the Source challenged.

"Bring it on," Phoebe said, stepping up to the Source's challenge bravely. On the inside, Phoebe was trembling. She knew what she had to do, but was afraid to do it. She was afraid for her life and lives of the people around her. The people she loves.

Swords materialized into Phoebe and the Sources' hands. "Let the games begin," Phoebe said, indicating the start of the battle.


	11. The Showdown

Phoebe stared the Source in the eyes. This was it. They both knew that one of them would not come out of this battle alive. Each one believing that the other would meet his or her downfall. It wouldn't start till she was fully ready, both had too deep of a respect for one another. An odd respect, especially for evil and good, was developed between the two.

Phoebe saw her sisters, Leo, Cole, and Jamie out of the corner of her eye. "Get out of here now, all of you!" Phoebe yelled to the group of people behind her.

"Leo, you take Piper and Paige back to the house," Prue told their white lighter. "We'll meet you back there later," Prue finished up.

"But Prue..." Piper began, wanting to argue with her decision.

"No buts Piper, we'll be up in a little while," Prue replied, noting the angry and worry that flashed through Piper's eyes.

Piper was fuming on the inside; she deserved to be there as much as Prue did. After all, Piper had lost her sister just as Prue did. She had just found her sister same as Prue, so how come she had to leave. She nodded her head to Prue that she would leave, but she would definitely have a talk with Prue once this was over.

Piper, holding Paige up, looked back at Phoebe as she walked away with Leo.

Phoebe noticed that Prue, Cole, and Jamie were still standing in their same spots. She knew that there was no way that she was going to get them to leave. **_They want to watch_**, Phoebe thought to her, **_then that's their choice, can't say I didn't warn them_**.

**_This is it, no turning back now_**, Phoebe thought to herself. She once again stared into the Source's eyes. Now was the time to begin. Her head nodded and the Source charged forward. His sword swung to Phoebe's right. Phoebe blocked it. The Source swung around to the left. Again Phoebe blocked it.

As the battle between good and evil continued, the two began to dance with each move made. One's move would complete the other one's move. It was an art form to watch. Prue began to notice that Phoebe had a very odd connection to the Source, an unexplainable one.

It was noticed by all watching that the Source suddenly stopped moving, stopped fighting. The same thing was done by Phoebe. Both were standing still, not moving an inch.

**_This is it_**; Phoebe knew what was getting ready to happen. She knew what she had to do and she was ready for what she had to do.

The Source started muttering something under his breath. As he continued with his continuous muttering, he began to grow bigger. The Source was changing, morphing into pure evil, a bigger, more hideous creature than before.

Phoebe closed her eyes. She concentrated on the growing feeling deep within herself, the feeling of pure evil. The feeling that she gave into in her past life, and the one she has given into in her future, when she killed that baseball player.

Phoebe felt the black empty void begging to consume her. It was taking over. She felt herself begin to change.

Phoebe opened her eyes. They were black. The Source let out a loud hearty laugh. He knew she would do it. He wanted her to do it and did it she did.

The swords were thrown to the ground. Cole and Jamie both realized what had just happened. They turned to each other with looks of fear and shock on their faces.

Phoebe and the Source had both produced some kind of more enhanced forms off energy and fireballs. It was now a larger battle of power and wits.

Balls were thrown back and forth by both opponents. The dance was continued in a new form, a higher form of more power.

The audience of three speechlessly watched on the sidelines as the spectacle continued. All three waiting for the end and hoping against hope that the one they loved would be the one to come out alive.

The balls of energy and other such forces being thrown began hitting their marks. However accurately hit, the target remained standing and fighting.

That is, until Phoebe did a diving roll and the ground and came up, producing one of the swords. She pegged it, blade, which she put some of her power into, forward at the Source. As the Source proceeded to dodge the flinging powerful sword, Phoebe produced the second sword. This sword was glowing black. The Source, unaware that Phoebe had also grabbed the second sword, walked right into the trap that Phoebe had set for him. As soon as he hit his mark, Phoebe came around from behind and thrust the sword forward.

The Sourced looked down and saw the pointed end of the sword protruding from his stomach. He was fascinated by the fact that it was black. At that moment he knew that Phoebe was the moments evilest creature ever to live. That was the only way she could have turned it black. He did it; he accomplished what he had set out to do.

The Source turned to dust around the blackened blade. Phoebe turned back to the still unspoken audience of three. Who all noticed how black Phoebe's eyes had turned.

"Cole, take Prue back to the Manor. Prue, go find the page in the Book of Shadows that contains the power-stripping potion now and hurry, before it is to late. I'll try and contain her until you get back," Jamie ordered.

Cole and Prue rushed off out of the room. Jamie looked back at Phoebe, "Hoy sht, what am I going to do now?" Jamie said as Phoebe started walking towards him slowly with the black sword still in hand.


	12. Demon to the Rescue

Prue and Cole had just shimmered back to the Manor when Piper came running into the room, obviously after hearing the shimmer. It was one of those little quirky things they all picked up.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper demanded. "Oh my Gd, she isn't, no, she can't..." Piper began rambling, causing herself to become hysterical.

"PIPER!" Prue had to shout to be heard by her emotional sister. Prue put her hands around Piper's shoulders. "Calm down Piper. Phoebe is...Phoebe will be fine as soon as I bring her something," Prue informed as she started walking up the stairs to the attic, with Piper and Cole in tow.

Piper was getting frustrated and even more worked up, if that's even possible. "What do mean 'Phoebe will be fine?'" Piper asked. Prue just gave her one of those looks. The one that means 'it's something bad, but I don't want you to worry.' "For you to have said that and give me the look you are giving me, something must have happened," Piper concluded.

"Look, just help me make the potion and I promise you will be told everything as soon as everyone is back in the Manor," Prue stated, "and hopefully conscious," Prue whispered more to herself than to Piper.

The three approached the attic and headed straight towards the Book of Shadows. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Piper asked.

"Uh, we're looking for the power striping potion," Prue informed her other sister.

"Why does Phoebe need the power striping potion?" Piper asked, wanting to know what was going on with her sister. It was bad enough that Prue made her leave, but to know that they were keeping information about her baby sister, no wait, Paige is the baby now. Keeping information about her younger sister from her was almost devastating for Piper.

Prue looked over at Piper while Cole took the book from its stand and said what he was looking for. "Look Piper, we are really pressed for time at the moment. I promise you will hear every detail later, but now is a good time," Prue replied as the pages of the Book of Shadows were flying over each other.

Piper just looked at Prue a moment longer. Just as Piper was opening her mouth to respond, Cole spoke up, "I found it." Prue turned away from Piper and towards Cole.

"Let's get to work," Prue stated. "You coming Pipe?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, be right down," Piper replied, realizing it was the only thing she could do at the moment to help her sister.

Neither sister nor Cole knew how they did it, only that the finished the potion in no time. "Listen Piper, I really need you to stay here and be here for Paige right now, okay?" Prue asked of her younger sister.

Piper didn't even have time to answer because Prue was gone with Cole in seconds. She turned around and went to try and comfort Paige. Piper had a feeling she had been through an ordeal. Piper entered the room to find Paige being consoled by Leo. Piper walks out of the room, it was times like these that she wished Phoebe were here. Phoebe always made time for Piper; no matter if her problems seemed big or small, Phoebe was always there for her.

Cole and Prue, who was shaking the vial continuously were running down the hallway towards Jamie and Phoebe. Neither one spoke a word. Finally, Prue and Cole spotted Jamie with his back against the wall. No, it was the door to Phoebe's old room.

Jamie stood up as he saw Prue and Cole approaching. Jamie, with his head down said, "I put her in the room. I was having trouble holding her off."

"That's okay," Prue replied. She holds up the vial, "We have the potion." Cole nodded his head in agreement.

"You ready?" Jamie asked Cole.

"I'm going too," Prue protested.

"No offense Prue, but I don't know what kind of effect seeing Phoebe like this will have on you," Jamie replied.

"I've seen Phoebe evil before Jamie. This isn't something new," Prue informed the duo.

Jamie and Cole glanced at each other. "Yeah, but this is a little different Prue. She's worse than I was," Cole told the oldest Halliwell.

Prue knew that if neither one of them wanted her in there, then it must be pretty bad. "Okay, I'll wait out here, but as soon as you come out, I want to see her," Prue demanded.

"I don't know if we can do that," Jamie told her honestly.

"Why not?" Prue wanted to know.

Cole put his hands over Prue's shoulders, "Prue, I'm not sure how bad it will be. It could get pretty bad."

Prue nodded her head in agreement, not voicing any words.

Jamie and Cole nodded to each other. "You ready?" Jamie asked Cole.

"As I'll ever be. You?" Cole responded.

"Same here. Let's go," Jamie urged. Jamie opened the door, and both guys rushed into the room. Prue charged her way into the room containing her sister.

"Prue!" Cole yelled back at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Listen Cole, Phoebe is my sister, and I'm willing to do anything I can for her," Prue replied with more determination in her eyes than lion stalking its prey.

It was then that the trio's attention was caught by someone cowering in the corner. Prue began moving towards Phoebe, "Where do you think you're going?" Cole asked Prue as she began to walk towards Phoebe.

"I'm going to comfort my sister," Prue boldly replied, answering Cole's question. Cole pulled Prue back by him and Jamie.

"Give me the potion," Jamie told Prue, with his hand outstretched for the vial. Prue placed the vial in Jamie's hand. Jamie pulled out his own vial full of potion. Next, he mixed the two potions together.

"Looks like it's tearing her apart, Gd I hope she makes it. Keep Prue back," Jamie spoke softly to Cole. Prue was more concerned with Phoebe to hear the two men talking.

"No problem. Prue," Cole called out to Prue. When she turned to face him, Cole motioned for her to come stand next to him.

Jamie turned into his demonic form. He figured Phoebe would be more receptive to his demonic form. He inched his way towards Phoebe very slowly. Jamie noticed that she was already shaking and she had a couple of wounds, nothing to deep, yet anyway. Once he was hovering over her, Jamie bent down. This wasn't how Phoebe was supposed to be. She was supposed to be walking around, angry. She's not supposed to be on the flow shaking uncontrollably. Jamie put the tip of the vial in Phoebe's mouth and poured it all in. Phoebe began to shake even more so than before. "Cole, get over here," Jamie called out.

Cole put his hand on Prue, wanting her to stay put. Cole rushed over to a violently shaking Phoebe and picked her up.

Prue was hysterical as Cole quickly came by with Phoebe.

Prue, Jamie, and Cole, with Phoebe in his arms, ran out the room and down the corridor.


	13. Actions and Consequences

"Where could they be? What could be taking them so long? You don't think anything serious has happened do you?" Piper bombarded at Leo.

"I don't know where they could be, I don't know what could be taking them so long, and I don't think anything serious has happened to them," Leo replied calmly, while trying to sooth Piper down.

"Leo, how can you sit there so calmly after I told you what happened?" Piper asked harshly. She began rubbing her head with her hand. "I'm sorry Leo. You didn't deserve that. It's just that..."

Piper was cut off by Prue and Jamie shimmering into the Manor. Before anyone could say a word, Cole shimmered in with a violently shaking Phoebe in his arms.

As soon as Piper saw Phoebe's condition, she was plunged into a state of worry. "Oh my GD, Leo, hurry," Piper ordered frantically, moving to the couch that Cole was placing Phoebe on.

Paige emerged from the kitchen. She was wondering what was going on, especially after hearing the commotion from the kitchen. Paige rushed to the huddled group, knowing that everyone being huddled was not a good sign. As Paige inched closer, she was able to see who all the commotion was about, Phoebe. She had never seen someone look like Phoebe had at the moment. Paige was rendered speechless by the sight of her.

Leo sat down, on the side of the sofa, next to Phoebe, and began feeling his way around.

Andy came rushing down from upstairs, having gotten every kind of antiseptic products they had. When Piper is all worked up like she was and tells you to do something, you better do it, no questions asked. Otherwise, you might need those antiseptic products yourself. Andy put the box containing the antisepsis on the table behind the sofa as he put his arms around Prue's shoulders, holding her tight.

"Leo, why isn't it working?" Prue questioned, urgent to get her sister back to health as soon as possible.

"I don't know, you'll have to tell me what happened?" Leo responded, unsure of what they needed to do at the moment.

"They aren't going to let you heal her," Jamie responded, his head hanging low.

"Why not?" Piper asked rather loudly.

"Because she turned evil, pure evil. When we tried to turn her back, the evil left it's mark, the Source left his mark," everyone was staring at Jamie.

Penny was observing the on goings of her granddaughters. Patty was in with the Elders at that very moment. Penny was fuming at what she was seeing and hearing. "That is it!" Penny Halliwell fumed. She turned around and marched straight towards the Elders Chamber. Penny charged through the door. All heads turned towards the intruder.

"Who dare barge into the Elders Chamber without getting permission?" a loud, muscular voice boomed out through the room.

Patty through her mother a glare that spoke "What in the world do you think you are doing." Penny walked over to Patty and took a stand next to her daughter.

"I demand that you let Leo heal Phoebe!" Penny demanded.

Pention stood up from the step he was sitting on. "I don't believe it is any of your business what we decide to do," the elder informed furious woman.

"I will not have you destroy those girls lives, especially not Phoebe!" Penny roared.

"For your information, Phoebe is the problem," Pention replied boldly.

"Phoebe brings energy and life to the trio. She and Prue will s have their differences, but they are always there for each other," Penny stated.

"May I remind you that it was Phoebe who lied about vanquishing Belthazor, the reason Piper died and Phoebe turned back time. She recently turned pure evil. As we see it, Phoebe messed up and it's her fault all of this has happened." Pention returned to his earlier position on the steps.

"Phoebe made a mistake. Are you telling me that you never made a mistake?" Penny asked. When the Elder didn't answer, Penny continued, "However, Phoebe went back and fixed it. She risked her life for the lives of her sisters and now you want to dispose of her because of a mistake? I mean sure, forget all of the good that she did because of one mistake," Penny emphasized. "As for turning evil, haven't we all. It's not like she chose to turn evil willingly," Penny added.

Pention looked up at Penny, "If I allow Leo to heal her will you stop harping?"

Penny let a smile creep on her face as she squeezed her daughter's shoulder. Patty put a hand over one of her mother's. Both women locked eyes as a smile spread across Patty's face. "Only until I have reason to harp again," Penny announced, with the usual smirk on her face.

Leo looked up as her was being called by the Elders. Leo's face light up immediately. He quickly placed his hands over Phoebe and they began to glow.

"W...wait, what's going on? I thought you couldn't heal her?" Piper asked through tears. Piper and Prue both began crying after Leo couldn't heal Phoebe.

"They're letting me heal her?" Leo informed the group.

Andy walked over and put his arms around Prue. Cole did the same thing to Piper. Jamie was right beside the sofa. Leo lifted his hands from over Phoebe.

Phoebe was conscious, but felt so weak. She lightly began to blink her eyes. She was at home. That was when Phoebe realized that she was on something soft and not on the cold, hard floor in the underground.

"Phoebe," Jamie called out. Phoebe slowly turned to face him. "Hey baby," Jamie soothed Phoebe while he stroked her hair.

"Hey," Phoebe said, sounding very weak.

Paige came in from the kitchen with some tea for everyone. Paige was the only one who was level headed at the moment. "I made some tea," Paige informed the group as she placed the tray on the table next to Phoebe.

"Phoebe," someone called out. Everyone moved out of the way to find Grams standing in the living room. Grams walked over to Phoebe. "I know now is not the best time, but you have to tell them," Grams said while stoking Phoebe's hair.


	14. Unforeseen Events

Phoebe knew she had to tell her sisters' what had happened. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Phoebe looked up at Grams, silently asking her to sit. As soon as Grams was sitting, Phoebe sat as close to her as she could.

"It's okay my darling," Grams whispered to Phoebe. Grams whisper was heard throughout the entire room. Leo took Cole's place by Piper. Cole and Jamie both walked off to the side. Paige was a little off from Prue and Piper. Everyone relaxed a little and took seats on the floor.

Phoebe loosened up a little. Her gaze was directed towards the floor, "When I moved to New York, I didn't have a place to stay. I was trying to get a room at a hotel, but the place was booked. As I was leaving, this old guy came up to me and asked me if I would be okay. I told him I had just moved and didn't have a place to crash. He told me he overheard my conversation with the guy at the desk and asked if I'd like a job. I must have had a funny look on my face because the next thing he told me was that they had a couple of basement rooms for employees. That's how I met Charlie. A couple of days later, Charlie's son Clay stopped by. Charlie introduced us and he asked me out before he left. We were attracted instantly. We just somehow knew that we were right for each other. A couple of months later we were married, it was a small, quick wedding. Clay actually owned a hotel chain; the one Charlie and I worked at. Clay owned the Holiday Inn. Anyway, I moved in with him and a little while later I found out that I was pregnant. I was going to have twins, two girls. However, I ended up in the hospital one night, Clay stayed with me. Someone came in the room one night, he killed Clay and ripped open my stomach, almost killing me."

Phoebe became quiet for a moment. She didn't cry, she just lifted up her shirt to reveal the scar on her stomach. Prue and Piper looked on in disbelief, teary eyed. Andy was trying to calm Prue, who was becoming hysterical. Leo was shocked and upset that he hadn't known about this. Paige was just trying to absorb meeting her other sister and now this.

"By the time I woke up, Clay was dead and so were the girls. Charlie convinced me to come back home," Phoebe quickly replied.

Prue was getting ready to get up and go embrace her sister. However, before she could, Phoebe held out a hand, "That's not all," she informed.

"What do you mean 'that's not all'?" Piper asked, more surprises being thrown at her than she can handle.

"The day you two almost died, it was my fault. I went to the underground to save Cole. Piper, you were dead, and Prue, you were about to get shot. Not to mention that magic was exposed. So I made a deal with the Source. He would turn back time and I would stay in the underworld. I made sure someone was able to come back up here to save you. The Source chained me up in the room Paige as in. Let's just say that he wasn't very nice to me. After he was able to get my evil side to come out, Jamie came in and simmered me to Charlie's place, in New York. That's how I found out that Jamie was half demon. They helped me get better. As soon as I was well enough, Charlie convinced me to come back home."

Piper broke out of Leo's hold and jumped on the sofa next to her sister. Piper pulled Phoebe into a big hug. Moments later, a teary eyed Prue followed in Piper's action. Grams motioned to Paige to come sit by her.

Finally, Prue and Piper got up off the sofa. Paige looked at Phoebe a moment. Grams nudged her forward and Paige flew to Phoebe. Both sisters felt relieved and comfort in each other.

As Paige moved away, Grams was next. This time, Phoebe jumped into Grams. Words were not exchanged between the two. All that was needed was comfort.

When Phoebe pulled away, Jamie quickly hugged her and informed her that he had some business to take care of.

Phoebe and Leo just held each other's gaze a moment. He nodded and Phoebe understood. Phoebe walked over to where Cole stood, "Why didn't you tell them?"

"It wasn't something they needed to know," Phoebe replied.

"Does that mean you aren't pissed at me?" Cole asked.

"I really don't know yet Cole," Phoebe told him, then walked upstairs to her room.

The next day, Leo orbed into the Manor around midday. Spotting Grams, who had demanded to be allowed to stay for a couple of days, asked, "Where's Phoebe?"

"She's taking a shower. Why, what's wrong?" Grams asked, reading to battle against whatever.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see how she's doing" Leo informed.

"Well, she's been better," Grams, answered. They both turned their heads as they heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe," Leo said. Phoebe just looked at him, not feeling like talking.

Phoebe continued walking down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, Cole shimmered in front of her. "Phoebe, you have to help me," Cole pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything Cole," Phoebe told him.

Charlie's ghost appeared right behind Cole. "Cole!" Phoebe screamed, but it was to late. Charlie had stabbed Cole with a highly magical atheme. Cole turned to dust.

Charlie turned to face Phoebe. "Now it's your turn little girl," Charlie taunted as he stepped closer. No one could get to Phoebe now, it was all up to her. Another ghost popped up between her and Charlie, it was Clay.

"Dad, stop it," Clay told his father.

"Get out of my way Clay. She let that murderer live, hll, she loved that murderer," Charlie told his son.

"She didn't know, then once she found out, it was to hard. Look dad, you killed him okay. Now leave Phoebe alone!" Clay demanded.

"Only because it's what you want," Charlie left with that, atheme in hand.

Clay turned around, "I'm so sorry," he told Phoebe. The two embraced, unable to let go for a while. Phoebe was in tears the whole time.

Grams and Leo informed everyone what was going on as the came home.

After a while, Clay spoke, "Phoebe, I have to ask you something."

"Anything," was Phoebe's only response.

"The Elders' told me I can come back. They are gonna let me come back, the girls as well. What do you think? Would you want that?"


	15. Saying Goodbye

Phoebe stared at Clay in shock. There was no way she could have expected that. "How long do I have to answer?" Phoebe asked, with her head hung low.

"They want an answer by tomorrow night," Clay informed.

"I'll have your answer by then," Phoebe replied, indicating that Clay could leave. Clay took one long good look at Phoebe before orbing out.

Grams walked out of kitchen and saw Phoebe sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Phoebe," Grams called out as she advanced towards Phoebe. "Phoebe," Grams called out a little louder this time, hovering over her granddaughter.

Phoebe sat perfectly still, "He asked me if I wanted him back. He said that they'd send him back to me."

Grams sat down next to Phoebe. "Tell me, what would you like to see happen?" Grams asked.

"I don't think I could go through the pain of losing him again. He told me the girls would come back with him. Ever since it happened...I would give anything to have them back in my life, but I think that I am a different person now."

Grams put her arm around Phoebe in comfort. "You're right my darling. You are different, but in a good way. You need to decide what is best for you. I believe you know what that is." Grams stood up and walked upstairs.

"How long are you here for?" Phoebe called out.

"Just long enough," Grams hollered back.

"Just long enough. What kind of reply is that?" Phoebe mumbled to herself. She slowly stood up and made her way outside.

Phoebe lay on top of the grassy hill in the park gazing up at the sky. Cole was dead. She couldn't believe it. I mean, sure, she was mad at him and all, but she never wanted him dead. Not to mention this thing with Clay. She wanted to get away from it all.

Phoebe sat in her room as Clay orbed in. As soon as Clay saw Phoebe, he knew what her answer was. "Clay I can't. For as long as I've wanted this, I've moved on. I'm a different person than I was back then. I just can't. I'm sorry." Phoebe walked over to Clay and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I hope you can one day understand why I'm doing this."

"I think I have an idea. I don't know if I'd be able to keep up with all you do," Clay replied cheekily. "Goodbye Phoebe.

"Goodbye Clay," Phoebe said, with tears in her eyes. Phoebe walked out of her room and to the attic. She grabbed the Book of Shadows and went down to the kitchen, while drying her eyes. Once Phoebe entered the kitchen, she searched for the page in the book that Prue used when facing Jackson Ward.

Phoebe was putting the finishing touches on the potion as Piper and Prue walked into the kitchen. "Hey Phoebes," Prue greeted.

Phoebe stayed silent. "So how are things going with you and Clay?" Piper asked, inquisitively.

"They aren't," Phoebe, answered, in a monotone voice. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Grams was sitting.

Grams watched Phoebe as she set the potion and spell, visible, on the table. "Phoebe, darling, what are doing?" Grams inquired.

Phoebe was silent a moment, "I'm going to put Charlie's spirit to rest." Phoebe continued unfazed and more determined.

Paige walked into the living room. "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning darling," Grams responded. Phoebe remained closed mouth. "She's a little preoccupied at the moment," Grams answered for Phoebe.

"Preoccupied is an understatement," Phoebe snapped back under her breath.

"Your sisters are in the kitchen," Grams informed, indicating that she wanted to be alone with Phoebe. "Phoebe, maybe you should inform your sisters of your plan. You and I both know that they would be more than willing to help."

"Clay, go get your dad," Phoebe ordered. Clay orbed out. Her sisters were ready and waiting to revive her after she killed Charles. It didn't take long to convince Clay to go along with it. He still loved Phoebe, even though she didn't want him back. He sort of didn't want to come back either.

"Okay, here he comes!" Clay shouted as he orbed in. Phoebe downed the potion and was on the floor in a matter of seconds. Charlie walked in as Phoebe's spirit rose out of her body.

"Oh, you are making this way to easy," Charlie, announced.

Phoebe looked at Charlie for a moment, remembering all the good times. Tears came to her eyes as she chanted, "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take their soul, banish this evil. Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take their soul, banish this evil."

Charlie got that look in his eyes, the one where her knew he was going to die, "No," he screamed as smoke began to swirl around him.

Phoebe continued, "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take their soul, banish this evil." Phoebe caught Charlie's eye, "I will always love you Charlie. Goodbye."

Charlie was silent in his last moments as a ghost. Prue began breathing life into Phoebe. She was sucked back into her body. Once Phoebe was herself again, she curled up on the floor and began to cry. Prue, Piper, and Paige sat on the floor, with their arms around Phoebe. Clay was watching the scene when the Elders called him. He knew it was time to go and left silently.


	16. Moving On

I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I would also like to express a special thanks to andy20 who has been there with me every step of the way, and barb6 who has shown me great support as well. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grams woke up and walked down the stairs to find her four granddaughters cuddled up together in front of the television. However, not all of them were asleep. Phoebe, who was in-between Paige and Piper, lay looking up at the ceiling. "Would you like some breakfast?" Grams quietly asked.

Phoebe slowly turned her gaze towards her grandmother. She quietly got up, trying not to disturb her sisters, and followed her grandmother towards the kitchen. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" Grams asked slightly louder than before.

Phoebe was seated at the table looking lost. Grams took the seat next to Phoebe and Phoebe cuddled into her grandmother. "Did I make the right choice" Phoebe doubted.

"That is for you and you alone to decide my darling," Grams replied, in response to her granddaughter's question. "What do you say I whip up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?"

Phoebe looked up at her grandmother in shock; "You never let us have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

"I think we can make an exception for today," Grams responded, with a smirk on her face.

Prue, Piper, and Paige arouse moments before breakfast was served. Prue and Piper were as shocked as Phoebe was to find out that they were having chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.

After breakfast, Phoebe made her way up to her room. Grams followed Phoebe only moments later. "Hey Phoebe, do you know what I'd like to do today?" Grams inquired of Phoebe as she made her way over to Phoebe. Phoebe looked up, not really feeling up to doing anything today. "I'd like to catch a basketball game! What do you say? I mean, you're the only one who knows anything about the game."

Phoebe was about to say that she wasn't really up to it, but then she realized that her grandmother would only be on earth for a short while longer. Changing her mind, Phoebe replied, "Sure, sounds good to me."

"Great!" Penny exclaimed. "The game is for seven, so we should probably leave at around five, five thirty."

Phoebe was downstairs and ready at five. She heard the door open and someone call out, "Is anyone home?"

"In here," Phoebe called back. Andy walked into the doorway.

"Hey Phebes," Andy greeted. "Got any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, Grams and I are gonna catch a basketball game," Phoebe exclaimed, not sounding all that thrilled.

Andy detecting the sadness in her voice replied, "You don't sound all that excited."

"I don't really feel like going, but I realized that Grams isn't going to be sticking around here for a while, you know. So I decided t try and spend as much time with her as possible," Phoebe exclaimed.

"You guys have tickets yet?" Andy asked with a slight hint of excitement in hi voice.

"No, why?" Phoebe wondered.

"Because I just happen to have two tickets at half court in row three," Andy said practically bursting.

"Aren't you going?" Phoebe wanted to know.

"That's the problem, I can't. I have some cousins coming in town at seven, and guess who gets to be their tour guide?" Andy remarked sarcastically. "Which means that I have to miss the game," Andy said with a little less enthusiasm.

"Oh, you really wouldn't mind?" Phoebe asked sincerely, becoming a little more excited about the outing.

"Not at all, actually you would be making me feel a lot better. Go, have fun, and I'd be glad that at least someone else will be able to enjoy them, even if it'd not me," Andy remarked with a smile.

"Thank you so much Andy," Phoebe replied as Andy fished out the tickets.

"Have fun," Andy whispered in Phoebe's ear as the two embraced.

"I will, thanks," Phoebe answered back.

"What kind of call was that?" Phoebe screamed, getting up from her seat. Grams sat on her right almost cringing at the loudness of the noise.

"Hey ref, are you blind or something. Come on!" Phoebe heard the guy sitting on her left yell. She looked over at him as he looked over at her. "I seriously think that the ref is blind," he leaned over and informed Phoebe.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Phoebe added.

"By the way, I'm Paul," the man on Phoebe's left said as he held out his hand.

"Phoebe," Phoebe replied, shaking his hand. Grams leaned over to get a good look at Paul.

"And who's this?" Paul asked when he saw Grams.

Phoebe turned to see who he was looking at, "Oh, this is my grandmother, Penny. Grams this is Paul." The two shook hands and sat back to watch the rest of the game.

"So Phoebe, do you want to get some coffee or something after the game?" Paul suggested.

Phoebe turned to look at Grams and then back to Paul. "I'm kind of here with"

"Actually Phoebe," Grams cut her off, "I have a couple of errands to run after the game. Do you think you can catch a ride home?" Grams asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Coffee sounds great," Phoebe replied, excited about going out with this guy.

_This is it,_ Grams thought. _My work here is done. Phoebe will be fine now. She will get married and have two point five kids and a dog. Paul will accept her powers, the kids will have powers, and she will be happy. _

Patty looked down at her daughters, with a smile spread across her face. She too knew that all would be okay. Phoebe would move on. No, she would never forget Clay, Cole, or Charlie. Jamie would hang around as a friend of the family. Everything was going to be okay. Why? Because, this is the end.


End file.
